Fairy Tail Message Chat Are Crazy!
by axelialea
Summary: Lucy have never have boyfriend...she is single and need new boyfriend, chat with Loke and Natsu for want date with lovely lucy! lolu and little natlu
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Message Chat Are Crazy!**

**Loke x lucy x natsu**

**Author name**: axelialea

**Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Loke, Lucy, Natsu,

**Spoilers:** Sometime after – Boys and Girls Who show Interest

**Rating:** T- Cussing, some... intense scenes. Not recommended for people under the age of 13.

**Summary:** Natsu is bored, sniffing around Lucy seems like the best idea to change that. Lo-Lu, Na-Lu

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima.

_Celestial Spirit Mage and Sexy Lion Handsome Loke online now_

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:** Hi Loke

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:** Hi my love~

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:** *mad blushed* Loke..please don't called me "my love"!

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:** My love~ aww i missed you, come on!

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:** *shock with blushes* L-Loke..i know...i missed you too Loke!

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **My love, will you out with me?

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:** *shock* what? it real date..you mean you and i are date?

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: ***wink at you* yes you and me will date!

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:** b-but are you playful and date with all women?

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **i-i am not,no more date with all women, promised me?

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: **really**?...**oh okay be good lion **-**

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **i will be be good lion, my love *wink*

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:** *narrow with blushes* Loke...stop called me "my love" okay

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **aww come on, how you're very beautiful woman lucy~

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: ***very blushes* aww thank you silly lion~

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **Oh my love please give me chance for i'll out with you~

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: ** uuh let me think if you need stop flirts with all girls? .

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **I will stop flirts with women, promise me *raise hand*

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: ***stare at Loke* oh okay good!

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **will you out with me tonight, my love

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: ***sweatdrop* uh..hmm y-y

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: ***smiles* please..you will say yes to my answer, my love~

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: ***blushes* okay my answer is yes

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:**

_Fire Mage Natsu online now_

**Fire Mage Natsu: ***grin tooth* Hey Luce!~

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: **O.O! H-Hi Natsu?

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:** Tch...(that damn Natsu interrupted my love for i ask date my love!)

**Fire Mage Natsu:** *dangerours glare at loke* WHAT YOU SAY PLAYBOY LION?!

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **N-Nothing! *narrow eyes* Natsu...what are you online chat?

**Fire Mage Natsu: ***glance at Loke* okay..huh? i want talk to Lucy about it..

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: **eh...*sweatdrop*

**Fire Mage Natsu: ***grin tooth* oh Luce uh let mission together!

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: **Natsu**...**i can't..i am sorry...my date tonight ^-^

**Fire Mage Natsu: ***shock and pout* who is your date?

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: ***smirk*That me! Lucy date with me now

**Fire Mage Natsu: ***frown at Loke* it was you...i don't want you hurt and player my lucy -_-

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: **Damn it! i am not! i never hurt my love! *glare at natsu*

**Fire Mage Natsu: ***jealous and growl at loke* Grrr Loke...Stay away from my Luce!

**Sexy Lion Handsome Loke: ***jealous and growl back at natsu* No fuck way i never!

**Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy: ** *sweatdrop* oh boy!

did you seen Loke and Natsu is jealous! xD

I WILL TO UPDATE UNTIL ALL VOTES ARE IN! I PLAN TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON

CHOSE AND VOTE FOR LOLU OR NATLU!

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

i am sorry for how i long write long and very tried enjoyed read my story but i am not good grammer story -

Loke: *feel happy* i will finally date with my love Lucy!

Natsu: *growl at loke* LOKE, STAY AWAY FROM MY LUCE!

Loke: *dangerour glare at natsu* Natsu what your problem?!

Natsu: *glare back* what my problem! i will wait see, Luce will mine! *smirk at Loke*

Lucy: *sigh*oh boy! *stare at loke and natsu then walk away*

Me: i see...Loke and Natsu fight over lucy... for hot date~

Natsu and Loke: *both jealous* YES! I AM!

Me: umm okay go here my story i will deal two guys! *stare at loke and natsu*

Chapter Two:

Ruin Date!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*dark glare at natsu*go away, Natsu!

Fire Mage Natsu:

* dark glare at Loke* NO FUCK WAY NEVER!

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:

*pissed off* ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*pout* oh i-i am sorry for my behave, my love

Fire Mage Natsu:

*pout* i am sorry, luce

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:

*smiles at loke and natsu* it alrigh, be good

Fire Mage Natsu:

Luce, i am gonna to clean my room and happy will healp me. I will back right!

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:

okay!

Fire Mage Natsu get busy

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:

*sigh and feel lonely* i feel lonely natsu get busy with happy again!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*smiles* no, my love are you not alone..i am with you!

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:

*blush and smiles* i know silly Lion!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*blush and wink*my love, are you ready for my date tonight~

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:

*very blush and giggle* i will get ready but first shower, okay~

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*wink* okay i will coming at your house and outside at 7pm okay

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy:

*blush* loke, remember don't be late...okay i will coming there bye!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*wink* okay i will never late my love bye!~

Fire Mage Natsu get Online

Fire Mage Natsu:

Luce,i am back!

Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy get Offine

Fire Mage Natsu:

*frown at loke*wait...i miss it...how i can't believed you! my luce get offine!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*glare at natsu* Shut up! Natsu, will you stay away from my love!

Fire Mage Natsu:

*glare back at loke* what!..GRRR NEVER! Luce will mine soon!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*smirk at natsu* i will beat you soon when you will lose for my love is mine!

Fire Mage Natsu:

*wide eyes and frown at loke* WHY YOU!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke:

*laughter and smirk* HAHAHA! see ya loser mage!

Sexy Lion Handsome Loke get Offine

Fire Mage Natsu:

*very rage* DAMN IT!

Fire Mage Natsu get Offine

~Natsu's POV~

Natsu get off chat with laptop then he very rage and hated about loke, he gritted his teeth and clench fist with hand then thought _~damn that stupid playboy try my way out of my luce!~ _he bite lips feel jealous and inside his room then dark figure stand his back when dark figure knock natsu's neck and he not pay attention,shock can't see dark with figure face, pass out on floor then dark figure grab and made harder rope tied natsu on tree with his back. dark figure face with smirk and chucklethe he leave his house..feel bad happen to him.

~**_Loke's POV~_**

Loke knock natsu off and grab natsu push back, hold rope then tied made harder like tight his back on tree. Loke dark smirk and thought _~Heheheheh Natsu, I will Not Let You Ruin My Date With My Love and oh Natsu that Lucy Will Mine Soon and My Love Lucy Will Belong to me! Not you Natsu!~_, he snap out and look at clock 6:48 pm but he not want late because she will mad. Loke dark chuckle and leave his house, Natsu fell asleep with his back on tied then he will wait for lucy coming for ready date to tonight.

~Lucy's POV~

lucy will finished shower and clean body smell like her favorite strawberry vanillia then i pick two black and red sexy dress with stand front mirror,i thought _~i can't wait get my date with Loke hmm if i will get hot and sexy ooh black dress or red..hmm i think one black is better heh~ _she put on beautiful sexy black dress, and black boot and Strawberry flavored lip-gloss make up with very beautiful and miss one need fix my hair with pony made prefect hair are done...she hear someone knock door and open door at figure is a a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair and hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses and his sexy smille at her. She giggle and tell ready him to date today.

~Loke's POV~

he knock door and wait for lucy will ready and coming. Luce open door front him, he jaw drop his chin and wolf whistle and say "wow! how you are very sexy and beauitful! you will fine black sexy dress~ heh" *wink at luce* thought _~ wow she very beautiful,sexy,babe and goddness_..._she will mine! natsu..you will lose too bad hehe~ _lucy giggle and blush, outside then close door back. After loke and lucy wanna beautiful cherry blossom tree after they talking with chat and fun,tease. Loke enjoyed date with her, he look and keep walking in village then he smiles at her "Lucy..thanks you for accept my date, you really enjoyed and fun my love~ lucy giggle and nod " welcome...heh yes i am! well...i never get kissing by someone" she sad sigh. Loke surprised and bite his lip "Oh i see, my love...I'll do kissing you by myself!" she surprised and blush "W-What? really?" she stand front loke and look up at him. Loke nod and smiles "yes really...my love will you stand my front and your close eyes" she ready stand fronth him and her close eyes order by loke. He smirk and his lip try kissing close her lips.

~Natsu's POV~

before loke inside his house and knock natsu off when he tied natsu on tree with back after loke smirk and will won next happen natsu will wake up remember who made knock off and not moving struck with tied on tree and very rage vein pop,scream loud say his name and shaked his hand really fast moving his head "DAMN IT THAT DAMN DIRTY PLAYBOY LION LOKE AND TRICK ME!" he start fire dust made break rope,jump stand up and breath then he lost control their dragon power inside his inn dragon change and really speed run in road far village not longer, search for dirty lion playboy loke is where date with her. he finally found loke is target. he wide eyes with loke close try kiss luce through _~ damn playboy loke!... luce please d-don't don't kiss him! please! i will make you be mine luce!..i will beat loke i will show you...my Revenge for you did to me, loke!~ _he get hurt clenching his fists tightly really angry. "**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**!" he use two hand his fist in flames and then punches his opponent, causing heavy blunt damage alongside attack can seemingly be performed with both hands at once target is Loke not lucy!.

~Loke's and Lucy's POV~

loke and lucy close kiss then he feel sense dangerour then he grab her and jump back with carry bride her and make his angry and yelling say " NATSU!, WHAT THE HELL YOU TRY KILL NEAR MY LOVE! WHAT HELL FUCK WITH YOU NATSU!" put her down then behind back try protect from natsu. lucy hold loke's behind back and noticed and shock at natsu is different person into not normal like..form dragon and red eyes with glow. Lucy start shudder say "N-Natsu? what happen to you? why you try attack Loke? why? how could you?! please tell me, Natsu!" Natsu really angry,breath and point at loke. He very angry say "LUCE! THAT PLAYBOY LOKE COME MY HOUSE AND KNOCK ME OFF THEN TIED ME FOR HE HAVE TRY STOP ME FOR YOUR DATE!" he panting and huff still inn dragon with red eyes and snarl at loke.

Lucy wide eyes and look around and frown at loke, say "L-Loke?, that true?"

Loke frown and shock,throught ~_oh uh...shit! i get burst!..that damn natsu found out about my plan! damn you,natsu! i try close kiss my love thanks to natsu try_ _interrupted_ _my date lucy!_ _Tch~ _he sweat drop and shake his head "uh no what natsu talking about?" he chuckle at her,lucy raise eye bow " are you sure,Loke?" he nod and smiles at her. "yes i am sure my love"

Natsu inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and one involves the user putting his/her hands before his mouth in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter before releasing his/her fire, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin line, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the other, simpler and seemingly faster way simply has the user gather flames and then shoot them out, with no seeming stance required, and a much larger beam of fire being produced directly from the user's mouth. try target loke "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!" but Loke user calls on Regulus for power while moving his arms in a circular motion, creating a Magic seal from which a large Magical blast of light is shot towards the target."I don't think you are not enough strong...don't let hurt my love...i will deal you natsu!...Regulus Blast!" natsu getting tried hold use fire breath dragon but loke block his magic and blow sound kaboom.

Natsu getting angry and still lose control of his body with inn dragon "DAMN IT! I CAN'T GET HIM! I WILL BEAT YOU!, YOU PLAYBOY STUPID LION BRING ON, COME ON!" his louder roar like dragon. Loke narrow and annoyed face 'look! you try interrupted my love for romace and our date! what hell with you! i never seen you...no way i am not gonna lose for challege yourself!" natsu dark face with his glare at him "Grrr Shut fuck up! she not your date and she my mate soon become future my wife and children...she mine..mine..forever..not you stupid lion! i will win for my prize lucy!" loke wide eyes and pissed, "what?! no fuck...she my girlfriend...she not your..she not ready married for you, stupid stink breath dragon!" natsu shock and very pissed not like he called himself -stupid stink breath dragon- he still red eyes glow not normal and not calm lucy tried try calm, stop with two guy and loke and natsu ready attack like wild and battle.

Loke user a Magic spell in which the user releases a beam of light from his ring that attacks the target and attack him. "**Regulus Beam**!" natsu drag and snarl at loke,"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**".The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. In the anime, the user ignites both of his hands and combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at loke,but loke drag and jump up and back on street before natsu miss loke was drag then blowing magic shop and house was destoryed. lucy was freak out and palm face "OH GOD NATSU!,WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO SHOP AND HOUSES!" natsu ignored listen to her then snarl at him want challege like cat fight.

Loke use magic punch A Magic spell in which the user punches his target with his fist covered by a sphere of light that spreads upon contact. was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "_O __**Regulus**__... Grant me your strength!_". Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation. Punch natsu "**Regulus!" **made knock natsu off then hit at other magic shop was kaboom...

CRASH

Natsuwas pain and getting angry. louder roar 'ROAR LOKE! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! I MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR AND NEVER BACK LUCE WILL MINE!" he get up with his dark face and red glow eyes, very growl at loke. He inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and one involves the user putting his hands before his mouth in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter before releasing his fire, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin line, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the other, simpler and seemingly faster way simply has the user gather flames and then shoot them out, with no seeming stance required, and a much larger beam of fire being produced directly from the user's mouth. try target loke "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!" he fire breath line try target loke but loke getting drag and mess and bad injury his his favorite shirt and breath and loke A Magic spell in which the user releases a beam of light from his ring that attacks the target and attack him. "**Regulus Beam**!" hit natsu and crash walls and bad injury get worst his blood drip with his arm and lips, snarl at loke.

Lucy wide eyes and shock, yelling cover her hands on head ' LOKE AND NATSU ALREADY STOP FIGHT! IF YOU WILL DESTORYE VILLAGE AND SHOP AFTER COUNCIL MEMBER WILL GET YOU CATCH AND TROUBLE OR MASTER WILL GETTING MAD!"

Loke and Natsu keep fight and already destoryed village's house and shop mess with crash road and broken window,door, hurt peoples get injury ... soilder will come soon...lucy tried stop loke and natsu are crazy fight,lucy cray drove and cover her hands on hair and scream and shock "I CAN'T STAND TWO GUY FIGHT OVER ME AHHHH!"

Next Chapter Update soon :3

Natsu:

Tch...i can't wait next chapter i wonder i will won!

Loke:

*glare at natsu" No, you're not yet because we still fight you know!

Lucy:

*sweat drop and sigh* oh god what you have done to destoryed village's house and shop!

Me:

*stare at loke and natsu* yep, hope your master will angry at loke and natsu guess...

Loke and Natsu:

*both shock and shudder* WHAT?! UH OH!

uh oh! what do who will stop Natsu and Loke fight over Lucy

WHO WANT WON FOR LOKE OR NATSU

WHO BEAT BY LOKE OR NATSU?!

VOTE PUT MY POST!

Please review


End file.
